


"Future" Rex saga

by Aheroforfun



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: A warrior from a doomed universe, F/M, Future trunks inspiration, I have come from another world to kill you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aheroforfun/pseuds/Aheroforfun
Summary: What happens when a mysterious man, decides to make himself the bodyguard of Aegis party? And why he keeps saying he has fought Jin and Malos before, and HOW is he aware of Pyra and mythra's true goals and Nia being a flesh eater, and Jin's true form?





	1. Warrior from a doomed universe

_WHOOSH!_

Out of nowhere, a black portal opened in the middle of a forest on a titan's back, and out stepped a peculiar looking figure.

The figure merely looked around for a while...before walking off.

TIMESKIP

A young boy with cute and yet messy brown hair, golden eyes and a blue salavager suit was walking in a place called Argentum. Suddenly, a fuzz-ball belonging to a race called nopon approached him  
???: "Morning, Rex. Pupinnin has an important question for you."  
Rex: "Oh..."I'm all ears."

Pupinnin: "You are Leftherian, yes?"

Rex: "Yeah, so…..??"

Pupinnin: "Oh, this is wonderful! Chairman Bana has a job offer that requires at least one Leftherian Salvager!" Pupinnin remarked joyfully.

Rex : "That seems like an unusual request, but if the Chairman wants to speak to me, I'll listen to his offer." 

???: "Hey kid.."

Rex: "Yeah?" He didn't expect to meet a masked and hooded man dedicated to hiding his face. He might have felt a little nervous seeing the man. The man's voice was strangely similar to him...yet deeper.

Rex: "Uh...if you don't mind me asking...who are you?"

???: "For now....call me **King**. "  
Rex: "Whoa..are you a king..?"  
??? : "No....but i must accompany you wherever you are going.."  
Rex: "Ok...?"  
??? (Aside): Pretty naive...was i not?"

TIMESKIP

Rex could feel that the man was looking at Bana in _in disgust_ despite the mask. As Bana stared at the man, he asked. "Rex...who is this..?"  
Rex: " Oh...he is ...er....a fellow salvager from leftarian salavager!"  
Bana: "Oh....you were quite some odd cloths.." Bana eyed the man up and down...  
???:"Shut up and get to the point."

Bana gulped. He felt slightly intimidated by the mysterious man in front of him. 

Bana: "Er....sure! But you both have leftarian blood, yes?"  
Both nodded.  
Bana: "I have clients that need someone with Leftherian blood for this job. They're offering a hundred thousand gold."  
Rex nodded...but cautious. The man merely stared at bana making the blue nopon uncomfortable.  
Bana:"Not only that, but they're offering an extra hundred thousand gold after the job is complete."  
Rex: "A high risk, high reward type, I imagine?" Rex looked interested.  
Rex: "Alright then, I want to meet our clients. And see what this job is."  
The first cilent who walked in looked like a typical anime cat girl with grey hair and golden eyes. Behind the mask, the stranger's eyes softened a bit seeing her. Along came an ivory colored tiger like blade. 

The next one was a giant, rivaling the stranger's own height, holding a blue glowing sword. His blade was a monster like. And finally came a white haired man with a mask that covered half his face. Unlike the stranger, whose masked covered his face entirely, not to mention the huge hood.  
The strangers eyes were burning at seeing those two.  
White mask: "There's a treasure we've been struggling to acquire. Right now, the weather is perfect for finding it. But we have a strict window, and if we miss said window, we'll have to wait a long time before it can be found again." 

The gaze of the man went to the hooded stranger as well. The white masked leader looked at him curiously for a while.  
Rex looked slightly alarmed. These drivers refused to tell him about the treasure and their names.  
Rex: "Yes, i accept your job offer."

Bana: "Bana offered to hire all of the best Salvagers Alrest can offer, but Torna prefers to work with small groups. And you're one the best when it comes to small groups."

Rex:"Thanks." Rex responded before smiling at the drivers. "I won't let you down."  
Suddenly, a laughing noise could be heard. It was the girl. "Oh Jin, a child salavager? Don't tell me we have to hire a baby sitter for this kid as well."  
The stranger gritted his teeth upon hearing that name. 

Rex squinted at the girl. "Excuse me, miss! You don't look that much older then me."

"At least I'm not ready to wet myself over the promise of a measly hundred grand." The girl flatly replied.

Rex clenched his teeth and fists before looking down. Suddenly the voice of the stranger spoke up. "This is, because, unlike one such as yourself, we don't get everything handled to us on a gold plate." 

"Oh, i had forgotten you were here." Nia looked at the tall man , realizing she had no counter for this. While Rex looked at the man with a look of gratitude.

The ivory beast blade stepped forward "I implore you to excuse my lady's tongue."  
Irritated, the kitten cutely growled: "Dromarch, what did I say about-"

"Drop it, Nia. But I do see your point." The black amoured giant replied. "There's only one way to see what a person is really….."  
Saying so , the driver lunged at the two people in front of him. He went for the tall hooded stranger first, expecting him to put up more of a fight.

He DID NOT expect the stranger to effortlessly catch the sword with his bare hand and crush it into pieces. 

"WHAT?" The driver jumped back in surprise. The hooded and masked man simply glared. "Don't try anything with us, you two." His gaze seemed to be directed at Jin and Malos. The catgirl and her blade seemed shocked as well. So did Rex.

Jin....just nodded. "Anyway, don't miss the ship" He warned and walked off . The black amoured man gave a annoyed look at the hooded man before walking off. The white haired cat girl gave the man a confused look for a white. Although she tried her best to keep her composure, she could not help but feel slightly intimidated at the man before walking off with her blade.

Bana: "Meh....friends are such a rowdy bunch! Here is the hundred thousand gold!" He said putting a small bag on table . "Use to buy supplies and stuff."  
Rex: "Err...thank you."

TIMESKIP

"So...um, mister, are you sure you don't want any..?" Rex inquired at the man. "No, kid." He replied. "You are taking care of your family. Do so." 

"Ok umm..." Rex though a way of striking a conversion."So...i haven't heard of you before...? And How did you do that ?" Rex asked, clearly referring to the stunt the man pulled off when the black armoured driver tried to attack them. Only to notice that the man had vanished.  
"Ohhh...."

\--------------------------------------------

"It is not possible! How he caught my blade?" The black driver was yelling at his friend.

"Relax....there was something off about that guy. This ether signature was strangely similar to that kid." The man called Jin nodded.  
"But...it is impossible for two people to have same ether signature....right?"


	2. Combat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown stranger begins to kick jin and malos's asses.

CLANG! BOOM! KABOOM! 

A ridiculous battle was taking place. Two against one. The two were not standing a chance. 

Just after Rex resonated with pyra and jin attempted to kill him, his sword was stopped by the stranger who then punched jin in the face, hard enough to send jin flying away. While Rex got to a distance with an awakened pyra, he, along with pyra, nia and nia's beast blade watched in amazement how the masked stranger was pummeling malos and jin around.

"OOF!" Malos cried out as the stranger punched him to the gut and uppercut him, sending him crashing to the ground. Jin, who suddenly transformed, moved at an incredible speed to strike the man, but as he slashed at the man, the man vanished. "What..." Jin didn't get to finish as the man reappeared behind jin and gave him a heavy kick.   
"Impossible gah! A human cannot keep up with the speed of light." The stranger merely shrugged. "But i can....never i thought i would get the chance to fight you two again...to get back at you both for destroying my world...."

"Huh...?"

"In **another world...in another time..**...FINALLY! I CAN WRING THE LIFE OUT OF YOURS FILTHY BODIES!"


End file.
